Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll
I've noticed that there is little consistency to how things are written here... So I'm starting a couple of polls that will decide how certain things will be written on the wiki from now on. You can comment where it says "comment". Please vote. A'lso Note.. if the polls don't work type your answers out in the comments section -_-' - Ash Crimson 21:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Polls Part 1 How do you think the name Dead Rising should be listed when referred to on other pages? A. Dead Rising B. Dead Rising -'Winner!' Poll 2 How should we list items like weapons and food on location and book pages? A. -'Winner!' Items B. List of Items Poll 3 How should we list clothing on location pages? A. -'Winner!' Clothing B. List of Clothing Poll 4 How should we rate a weapons damage on the "strength" column of the weapon box? A. Weak, Good, Great, Miracle (or something similar) -'Winner!' (We need to decide how to write it out now.) B. 1, 2, 3, 4 Comments All B Deathsculler 00:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) all A Karen:hugs :3 I don't really understand polls 2 and 3, but for poll 1 and poll 4 I'd say B. MagcargoMan 02:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1:B (It is a title) 2:A 3:A (They're obviously lists, labeling them so seems redundant) 4:A (Though I don't know if I like those exact wording. Maybe something like Tier I, Tier II, etc.) ThaPauly 02:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) b,a,a,a Maldicion666 I think it should be B,A,A,A. And I think for the weapon strength instead of jumping from weak to good, there should an 'okay' or 'average'. Or maybe put that it depends on what level you are if the weapon calls for it.Frank-West 14:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think all A, except for Question numero cuatro, not so sure on that one. Good poll, now I know how to edit and how to put things right. Gonna work on it right now. The Yoshiman 97 19:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I change my answers to B,A,A,A - Ash Crimson 20:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Winners The winners are.. *For the first Poll option B won. *For the second poll option A won. * For the third poll option A won again. * For poll 4 option A won by one vote. (Now we have to decide how to write it out) How should we spell out poll 4? I think weak, good, great are fine.. or maybe low, medium, high? -_- - Ash Crimson 20:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't really get poll 4. The Yoshiman 97 20:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry it took so long to reply >,< Y'know the strength area of the weapons box? we're just deciding how to rate the strength of each weapon. - Ash Crimson 22:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) How about, in order of weakest to strongest, it could be: Joke, weak, okay, good, great. And we could still put that it varies by level if need be.Frank-West 22:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't sound half bad =) Let's see what everyone else has in mind first before we decide. - Ash Crimson 22:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Completely agree with Frank-West. Lets have it. Others? 03:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Are we basing this simply on damage? Take the shower head, for example. It can kill a zombie in one hit, which is great. You can use it repeatedly, which is good. But compared to other weapons, it's just okay. Plus it takes time for the zombie to drop and pick it up again, which makes it weak, And the rediculous nature of it all makes it a joke.ThaPauly 09:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: We're just basing it on damage. Maybe we should add an attack speed section to the box? - Ash Crimson 14:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding an attack speed could work with it. We could also add a weapon sub-type, or sub-category. Like for example, rocks, bowling balls and sledgehammers all smash heads open. So that could be 'head smashing'. And weapons that you stick into zombies like the shower head and the hunk of meat, would be 'blinding' These probably wouldn't be actual sub-types/sub-categories, but examples to show the point. Then along with that there would be the amount of damage that most of the weapons in that sub-type do. So there would be the basic damage, from the sub-type part of the box, then a more specific damage for that weapon. A little off topic here, but I think it could work.Frank-West 14:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about the weapon type sub-category thing.. at that point it seems like these boxes will be crazy crowded. - Ash Crimson 16:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I figured that too. But the attack speed is a good idea, I think.Frank-West 18:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : In that case, I would suggest something like weak, average, strong or low, medium, high for damage and slow, medium, fast for speed. The who good/great scale feels to me like an overall rating. ThaPauly 21:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Aww.. we already started changing it. =\ - Ash Crimson 19:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :: look: gag, harmless, weak, okay, good, great, mass destruction -- gag would be masks or condiments or pies or slipping juices :: and speed: one time, set time of use , continuous hack and slash :: now, four squiggies : Deathsculler 15:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry but i didn't know part 2 of the poll was here